SMA Chatroom
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Group chat unfaedah yang melibatkan sekumpulan mantan Akashi Seijuurou / Menjurus harem!Akashi / bahasa non-baku
1. SMA Group

_SMA Chat Room © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi F._

 _._

 _Mengandung harem! Akashi_

 _Bahasa tydac baku_

 _OOC SANGADH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **SMA Group**_

 _RyotaKise invite AoDaiki, Muratsushi, M. Shintarou, Tetsuya, TigerKaga, Rainbow, Mayuzumi C., MibuLoveSeichan, Takazunari to the group._

 _Tetsuya joined the group_

 _Rainbow joined the group_

 **Rainbow :** ?

 _Mayuzumi C. joined the group_

 _AoDaiki joined the group_

 _Takazunari joined the group_

 **AoDaiki :** grup apaan ni?

 _Muratsushi joined the group_

 _M. Shintarou joined the group_

 **M. Shintarou :** huh?

 _TigerKaga joined the group_

 _MibuLoveSeichan joined the group_

 **RyotaKise :** Hollaaaa! ヾ(¯∇￣๑)

 **RyotaKise :** udah masuk semua kaaann?

 **TigerKaga :** apa apaan dah kuning ngambang

 **AoDaiki :** gaje

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** ini grup apa ya?

 **TigerKaga :** ^display name nya minta dikatain

 **AoDaiki :** ngaca

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** ya emang kenapa siyy :3

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** aku kan mantannya Sei-chaaann :))

 **TigerKaga :** w jg mantannya njir :"'

 **Takazunari :** (2)

 **AoDaiki :** gue juga mantannya tapi biasa aja

 **Tetsuya :** ^yakin? Trus yg waktu itu nangis2 ke gua gegara putus sapa y

 **M. Shintarou :** anjir demi apa si aho nangis? Ga kebayang.

 **AoDaiki :** jangan buka kartu, kerikil aspal :)

 **RyotaKise :** DEMI APA AOMINECCHI NANGIS PAS DIPUTUSIN SEICCHI? AWKAOWKAOWKAOWAKWOAKWOAKWK

 **RyotaKise :** Sama :"""

 **Rainbow :** Heh Kise, ini grup maksudnya apaan. Jelasin dulu dah

 **M. Shintarou :** Rainbow? Nijimura senpai?

 **Rainbow :** napa? Ga suka?

 **Mayuzumi C. :** G

 **Raibow :** bcd

 **RyotaKise :** eh eh eh. Jangan berantem dulu napa. Gua mau jelasin nama grup ini ni

 **Takazunari :** apa tu?

 **RyotaKise :** Jadiiiiii

 **RyotaKise :** SMA itu singkatan, gengs

 **RyotaKise :** SMA = Sekumpulan Mantan Akashi

 **RyotaKise :** ehehehehehe

 **Takazunari :** ...

 **Tetsuya :** ...

 **AoDaiki :** ...

 **TigerKaga :**...

 **Mayuzumi C. :** ...

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** tida berpaedah kamu, Ryota-chan :))

 **M. Shintarou :** faedahnya apa?

 **Rainbow :** gaje kau naq

 **RyotaKise :** eits! Tunggu dulu

 **RyotaKise :** ada tujuannya tau

 **RyotaKise :** nih ya, kalyand semua tau kan kalo Seicchi lagi _kosong_. Naah, trus gue denger2 dari Momoicchi kalo Seicchi mau balikan sama salah satu mantannyaaa :))

 **M. Shintarou :** DEMI APA

 **AoDaiki :** ANJIR. GERCEP DAH NI GUA

 **Rainbow :** heh dekil. Sampe lu ngedeketin Sei, gue giles lu pake skuter teletabis

 **Takazunari :** SERIUS?! Aaa langsung deketin Sei-chan nih gua. Etapi takut ditikung Shin-chan lagi :(

 **M. Shintarou :** kebalik anj

 **M. Shintarou :** lu yg nikung gua

 **Mayuzumi C. :** *otw rumah Sei*

 **Tetsuya :** anjir langsung bertindak

 **Tetsuya :** mentang mentang di Kyoto

 **TigerKaga :** OKE SYAP. GUE BAKAL BUAT SEI TERGILA GILA LAGI SAMA GUA

 **AoDaiki :** NAJONG PD BAT

 **AoDaiki :** Yang bisa membuat Sei jatuh cinta, hanya aku

 **M. Shintarou :** pen muntah

 **Takazunari :** (2)

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** (3)

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Daki-chan jangan kepedean. Kalo cuman kamu doang yg bisa bikin Sei-chan jatuh cinta, grup SMA ini gabakal kebentuk :))

 **AoDaiki :** Daiki anj, bukan Daki

 **M. Shintarou :** maklum, namanya juga aho. Otak digadai buat beli Mai-chan.

 **Tetsuya :** emangnya laku?

 **Tetsuya :** otak Aomine-kun kan tyda berbobot

 **Takazunari :** AWKAWKWKWKWK

 **TigerKaga :** NAH BENAR SEKALI BUNG

 **M. Shintarou :** Kagami gausah gitu. Sama sama gaada otak juga

 **TigerKaga :** bcd Mid

 **Rainbow :** jadi grup ini faedahnya apa?

 **RyotaKise :** jadi gini

 **RyotaKise :** gimanapun juga, kita semua punya satu kesamaan; sama sama mantannya Seicchi

 **RyotaKise :** nah

 **RyotaKise :** ayo kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Seicchi kembali ^ω^

 **Rainbow :** kok macem perlombaan gitu

 **Takazunari :** Sei-chan bukan barang ih :( jangan dibuat begini napa

 **Takazunari :** lagian udah jadi mantan kok masi dikejer kejer

 **AoDaiki :** GOBS. TADI YANG BILANG MAU DEKETIN SEI LAGI SAPA YA. MINTA DIRUQYAH NI HUMAN

 **M. Shintarou :** gausah muna deh kobokan warteg. Lu sendiri juga masih cinta kan. Dasar bakao

 **TigerKaga :** termunafique

 **Tetsuya :** beginilah human jaman now yang terlahir dari persilangan kuah bakso dan bubuk indomi

 **Tetsuya :** micin semua isinya

 **Rainbow :** anjir wkwkwkwk

 **Takazunari :** syaland. Terbully akutu :(

 **RyotaKise :** akhirnya gua punya temen seterbullyan :')

 **Rainbow :** etapi si setan madesu itu serius otw ke rumah Sei? Ga can dibiarkan ini

 **Rainbow :** Sei sudah didestinykan menjadi my half ghoul :"

 **Mayuzumi C. :** soul bego

 **Mayuzumi C. :** beginilah bunda, jangan pernah memberikan bayi anda teh celup kalo besarnya gamau jadi bule celup kek gini

 **Mayuzumi C. :** cukup berikan asi supaya tidak menjadi asu

 **AoDaiki :** ANYING AWKWKWKWKWK

 **TigerKaga :** Ga can dibiarkan? Ga bisa dibiarkan?

 **TigerKaga :** astaga, shy gua sebagai orang jepang yang pernah live di amrik kalo bahasa aja masih digado gado begini

 **M. Shintarou :** lu juga sama aja, remah chuba

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** udah dong gengs, niat awal kita disini kan mau bersaing ngedapetin Sei-chan :)

 **M. Shintarou :** gamau tau. Pokoknya gua yang kudu ngedapetin Sei. Gua temen pertama dia di Teiko

 **Rainbow :** lu temen pertamanya tapi kalo gua senpai pertama yang dia sukain, lu mau apa?

 **RyotaKise :** yelah. Lu cuman saling suka tapi pacar pertamanya Seicchi kan gua. Lu bisa apa?

 **AoDaiki :** setidaknya gue dapet ciuman pertamanya Sei ;)

 **Tetsuya :** bcd lu semua. Gue yang pertama bobo sama Sei-kun biasa aja

 **Tetsuya :** btw, Sei-kun so damn sexy ;) apalagi waktu berkali kali dia nyebut nama gua dengan suara dan muka yang.. Begitulah :)

 **Rainbow :** ANJ

 **AoDaiki :** ANJRIT TETSU. MUKA POLOS OTAK BEJAD

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** JADI YANG NYURI KEPERAWANANNYA SEI-CHAN ITU TET-CHAN?!

 **TigerKaga :** KUROKO ANJIR

 **Mayuzumi C. :** anjrit. Masi SMP udah nganu

 **Tetsuya :** ya kaga lah. Gue bobo sama Sei-kun pas udah masuk SMA

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** EH ANYING. PANTESAN AJA WAKTU PAS LATIHAN SI SEICHAN RADA SUSAH LARI

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** JANGAN BILANG LU NGANUIN SEICHAN PAS GUA UDAH JADIAN SAMA DIA

 **Tetsuya :** :)))))

 **Takazunari :** yhaa gua mah apa atuh, dapet bekasannya Kuroko. Tapi gapapalah, setidaknya beberapa malam gua pernah terisi oleh suara merdu Sei-chan :)

 **TigerKaga :** Lu juga Tak? Anjir ga nyangka gua

 **RyotaKise :** ABANGSATE ANYING

 **RyotaKise :** GUA BORO BORO TIDUR BARENG. MAU NYOSOR AJA DITOLAK MULU

 **Rainbow :** lah lu masih mending yak. Masih bisa ketemu, pegang2 tangan, peluk, sukur ngegrepe. Lah gua? Amrik-Jepang kampret.

 **RyoutaKise :** siapa suruh senpai telat nembak. Giliran udah pindah ke amrik baru berani nyatain cinta. Makan tuh gengsi

 **M. Shintarou :** DEMI OHA ASA YANG MAHA KEBERUNTUNGAN, SI UPIL NYAMUK SAMA KALENG SGM UDAH PERNAH ANUANU SEI?

 **Tetsuya :** bcd bgt si cabe nyelip

 **M. Shintarou :** eh papan gilesan, gausah sok iye lu. Mentang mentang udah pernah bobo sama Sei

 **Takazunari :** Shin-chan sirik awkwkwkwk

 **M. Shintarou :** bcd ni human. Hasil dari nikung kok bangga

 **Takazunari :** yhaaa mau gimana y. Sei bosen sama lu si, makanya ada affair sama gua kan

 **AoDaiki :** AWKWKWKWKWKWM

 **AoDaiki :** semua orang juga tau kalo berhubungan sama lu itu ngebosenin, Mid. Makanya jangan salahin Takao

 **TigerKaga :** Jleb

 **RyotaKise :** eh eh, gua kok baru sadar y

 **RyotaKise :** Murasakicchi udah masuk grup kan ya? Kok ga nongol dah

 **Takazunari :** summon aja summon

 **AoDaiki :** _Muratsushi_

 **Muratsushi :** huh?

 **RyotaKise :** nah akhirnya muncul juga

 **RyotaKise :** kemana aja Mur daritadi?

 **Muratsushi :** dari tadi hp ku dimainin sama Sei-chin~

 **TigerKaga :** EH ANJIR

 **AoDaiki :** SEI LAGI SAMA LU?

 **Muratsushi :** iya~

 **Muratsushi :** abis jalan jalan nyari snack

 **Muratsushi :** yang accepted buat join grup ini juga Sei-chin~

 **RyotaKise :** EH BERARTI SEICCHI NGEBACA CHATAN INI DARI PALING ATAS DONG

 **Muratsushi :** iya~

 **Muratsushi :** trus Sei-chin marah, katanya berasa jadi barang rebutan

 **Muratsushi :** dan dia gamau balikan sama semua member di grup ini

 **M. Shintarou :** ya berarti lu juga dong

 **AoDaiki :** NO PICT HOAX

 **TigerKaga :** (2)

 **Mayuzumi C. :** (3)

 **Takazunari :** (4)

 **M. Shintarou :** (5)

 **Muratsushi :** bentar

 **Muratsushi :** _Muratsushi sent a picture_

 **Muratsushi :** _Muratsushi sent a video_

 **Muratsushi :** selamat menonton~

 **RyotaKise :** ...

 **M. Shintarou :**...

 **Tetsuya :**...

 **AoDaiki :** ...

 **MibuLoveSeichan :**...

 **Rainbow :** ...

 **Mayuzumi C. :** ...

 **Takazunari :** ...

 **AoDaiki :** ada yg jual jasa santet?

.

.

.

 _Hika's note:_

 _Dibuat di tengah tumpukan buku dan jurnal yang menggunung. Stress saya tuh. Maap, selera humor saya recehan :"'_


	2. Balikan?

_SMA Chat Room © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi F._

 _._

 _Mengandung harem! Akashi_

 _Bahasa tydac baku_

 _OOC SANGADH_

 **SMA group**

 **RyotaKise** **:** GEEENGGGSSSSS

 **RyotaKise** **:** ADA BERITA MENCENGANGKAN

 **Rainbow :** paan si bendera kematian brisik bat

 **Takazunari :** anjir bendera kematian

 **Rainbow :** kan bendera kematian warna kuning

 **RyotaKise :** syaland

 **RyotaKise :** acu gpp :')

 **RyotaKise :** wey ini seriusan anjir

 **M. Shintarou :** ada apa si?

 **RyotaKise :** INI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SEICCHI NICH

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Sei-chan ngapa?

 **TigerKaga :** paan si ni hp tangtung mulu

 **TigerKaga :** Sei kenape

 **RyotaKise :** muncul dulu semua, kalo kaga ya ga gua kasi tau

 **Mayuzumi C. :** hm

 **AoDaiki :** sampe ga penting, gua botakin bulu kaki lu pake pinset

 **RyotaKise :** njir

 **Takazunari :** q hadir dari tadi, koq

 **Muratsushi :** ^2

 **Tetsuya :** ^3

 **RyotaKise :** eh btw, itu beneran Murasakicchi kan? Bukan Seicchi?

 **Muratsushi :** Sei-chin lagi di Seoul, kan

 **AoDaiki :** lah ngapain

 **Rainbow :** oh itu. Katanya si urusan bisnis keluarga

 **Rainbow :** baru aja chat-an tadi malem

 **TigerKaga :** anjir. Minta dibacok

 **M. Shintarou :** ada apaan si. Gua nungguin ni

 **Takazunari :** cie nungguin. Keliatan bgt jomblonya

 **M. Shintarou :** ngaca, nyet

 **Takazunari :** selo njing

 **RyotaKise :** BACOD LU BERTWO

 **RyotaKise :** JADI GINI NIH GENGS

 **RyotaKise :** SI SEICCHI TERNYATA...

 **Mayuzumi C. :** ha

 **AoDaiki :** lama njrit

 **Rainbow :** kebanyakan intro njir si ketek kecoa. Cepet napa

 **TigerKaga :** masi gua pantau. Bentar lagi gua getok palanya pake linggis

 **RyotaKise :** TERNYATA SEICCHI

 **RyotaKise :** BENERAN BALIKAN SAMA SALAH SATU MANTANNYA HIKS

 **RyotaKise :** POTEQ KOKORO ABANG, DEQ

 **AoDaiki :** LAH ANJ

 **TigerKaga :** SIAPA NJIR

 **Rainbow :** NGAKU LU SEMWA. SAHA YANG BALIKAN SAMA SEI?!

 **M. Shintarou :** ...

 **Takazunari :** LAH KOQ GUA GATAI

 **Takazunari :** EH GATAU

 **M. Chihiro :** shit

 **Tetsuya :** oh

 **AoDaiki :** njir santai banget lu Tet. Jangan2 elu ya?

 **TigerKaga :** /otwngebantaiKuroko

 **Tetsuya :** bukan gua

 **Tetsuya :** boro-boro balikan, Sei-kun ngelirik gua aja kaga

 **Tetsuya :** apa dia lupa siapa yang pertama kali bikin dia desah keenakan

 **RyotaKise :** HEH DAKI MIPER, GOSAH PAMER LU

 **AoDaiki :** belom pernah dijedotin palanya ke aspal ni kids

 **Takazunari :** loh trus kenapa lu santai banget nanggepin beritanya Kise?

 **Tetsuya :** soalnya gua udh tau dari Murasakibara-kun

 **RyotaKise :** MIAPA? NYING KOQ LU G NGASI TAU

 **M. Shintarou :** heh Kuroko, lu kalo punya berita penting jan disimpen sendiri napa

 **M. Shintarou :** temen kuliah gua ada yang pelit, eh besoknya mati

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** serem njir

 **Mayuzumi C. :** gua baru tau ada yg begituan

 **AoDaiki :** WOY TITAN JANDA, KELUAR LU

 **Muratsushi :** ha?

 **Muratsushi :** Keluar dari mana? Wall Maria?

 **TigerKaga :** bukan itu maksudnya, kuda awkarin

 **Rainbow :** lu ada info ginian ngapa kaga bagi bagi si

 **Takazunari :** tau lu :(

 **Muratsushi :** bacot. Ngapain amat bagi bagi ke lu semua

 **Muratsushi :** emang benefitnya buat gua apaan

 **AoDaiki :** eh gblg malah ngegas

 **RyotaKise :** HEH UDAH DULU NAPA

 **RyotaKise :** MASALAHNYA, EMANG SEICCHI PUNYA MANTAN SELAIN YANG ADA DI GRUP INI?!

 **AoDaiki :** NGAKU LU YANG BALIKAN SAMA SEI

 **AoDaiki :** YANG GA NGAKU GUA SUMPAHIN LU JADI ORANG SUKSES

 **M. Shintarou :** eh tolol, ya mana ada yang mau ngaku gblg

 **M. Shintarou :** kebanyakan main ig gini ni. Modal ngelike sama komen doang bisa sukses dan masuk surga

 **AoDaiki :** bcd lu jakun onta

 **Takazunari :** YANG GAMAU NGAKU, EUG SUMPAHIN JADI PASANGAN HIDUPNYA AOMINE :)

 **AoDaiki :** e bgst ngapa jadi gua

 **Tetsuya :** soalnya semua orang juga ogah punya pasangan idup cem lu kan

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** ketularan begonya ntar :)

 **AoDaiki :** ett bully aja tros, bully

 **AoDaiki :** acu gpp

 **AoDaiki :** lagian nista2 gini, setidaknya Sei pernah jadian ama gua

 **Tetsuya :** halah cuman pacaran dua hari aja belagu

 **Tetsuya :** pas putus malah nangis kejer cem cewe abis diselingkuhin

 **M. Shintarou :** awkwkwkwk mampos

 **Mayuzumi C. :** lahanjir masa cuman pacaran dua hari bisa dapet first kiss

 **Muratsushi :** itumah Mine-chin yg nyosor mele

 **Muratsushi :** tau sendiri kan mesumnya ga ketulungan

 **AoDaiki :** e jangan dibuka semua juga dong telor nyamuk :)

 **RyotaKise :** TROS INI PACARNYA SEICCHI SEKARANG SIAPA NJER

 **RyotaKise :** PENASARAN INI EUG

 **TigerKaga :** kasi tau ngapa si. Amal weh

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Tet-chan

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Mura-chan

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** kalo kalian mau ngasi tau semua informasi tentang pacarnya Sei-chan, aku traktir milkshake dan maiubou sepuasnya deh

 **Tetsuya :** oke

 **Muratsushi :** bentar

 **Mayuzumi C. :** anjir

 **Rainbow :** jadi kudu disogok dulu baru ngomong ye

 **Takazunari :** suatu keniatan yg hqq demi menstalk pacarnya mantan pacar

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** yaiyala

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Sei-chan gabole jatoh ke tangan yang salah

 **AoDaiki :** semoga semua amal lu diterima Tuhan ya, Mibuchi

 **M. Shintarou :** e bego, emangnya mau mati

 **AoDaiki :** lu bisa ga si dateng2 gosah ngegas

 **Takazunari :** Shin-chan kan emang gitu, bawaannya ngajak ribut mulu

 **M. Shintarou :** apaan si bacot kalyan smwa

 **Rainbow :** alay najis

 **TigerKaga :** kebanyakan gaul sama Takao Kise jadi gini ni

 **RyotaKise :** gua ga ngapa2in aja kena njeng

 **RyotaKise :** mana ni lama ah

 **Muratsushi :** sabar sat

 **Muratsushi :** _Muratsushi sent a picture_

 **Muratsushi :** tuh pacarnya Sei-chin

 **M. Shintarou :** ...

 **RyotaKise :** ASW

 **Rainbow :** DEMI DAKI YANG MENGERAK DI KULIT AOMINE, ITU PACARNYA?!

 **Takazunari :** anjeng kan gua gatau mereka pernah pacaran sebelumnya dan sekarang malah balikan

 **TigerKaga :** ANJ

 **AoDaiki :** EH SIALAN, ITU SERIUSAN?!

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** lahanjrit si cebol tua kuntet mini itu astatank

 **M. Chihiro :** itu kan..

 **M. Chihiro :** Levi Ackerman?

 **M. Chihiro :** pelatih tim basket dari Titan Gakuen?

 **M. Chihiro :** bgst

 **RyotaKise :** MEREKA EMANG PERNAH PACARAN SEBELUMNYA?

 **Tetsuya :** pernah, pas teka

 **RyotaKise :** anj berarti gua bukan pacar pertamanya Seicchi dong?!

 **AoDaiki :** ee anjrot pacarannya pas teka

 **TigerKaga :** dasar kids clockan yesterday

 **Takazunari :** clockan = jaman :')

 **Rainbow :** eh tunggu dah

 **Rainbow :** si Sei sama Levi bukannya beda delapan taun ya?

 **Rainbow :** gimana ceritanya mereka bisa pacaran pas teka?

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** NAH

 **Tetsuya :** jadi..

 **Tetsuya :** dulu tuh Sei-kun sama Levi tetanggaan. Pas Sei-kun umur lima taun, dia pindah ke daerah rumah Levi. Lebih tepatnya si disampingnya

 **Tetsuya :** lalu karna orangtua Sei-kun itu sibuq melulu, makanya mereka bolak-balik nitipin anaknya ke Levi. Kan si Levi udah SMP tu, jadi bisa lah jagain anak teka

 **Muratsushi :** nah, karna sering dititipin dan main bareng itulah tumbuh benih benih cinta monyet

 **Muratsushi :** si Levi akhirnya nembak Sei-chin gitu. Y namanya nax teka mana ngerti gitu-gituan kan, apalagi Sei-chin itu polos banget. Jadi diiyain aja

 **Muratsushi :** trus pacaran deh tuh berdua

 **Tetsuya :** dan jadilah kisah cinta anak teka dan smp :)

 **Tetsuya :** tamat

 **M** **ayuzumi C.** **:**...

 **MibuLoveSeichan :**...

 **Takazunari :** MOSHI MOSHI, POLICE DESU GA?

 **RyotaKise :** ADA PEDOFIL YANG MENGINCAR MAKHLUK MOE, PAK!

 **AoDaiki :** OKHAY, SIAP 86 LAKSANAKAN!

 **TigerKaga :** NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG

 **Takazunari :** SREETTT CIITTTT

 **AoDaiki :** TAP TAP TAP TAP

 **RyotaKise :** BRAK!

 **TigerKaga :** ANDA SUDAH TERCYDUK! JANGAN BERGERAK!

 **Rainbow :** GAJELAS BGST

 **M. Shintarou :** malu gua punya temen peranakan tapir dan kudanil

 **M. Shintarou :** jadi gini kan kelakuannya

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** udah dididik very hard tapi tetep aja stupid. Goblok kamu nak -kak sate-

 **Tetsuya :** iyain aja, kotak jumanji

 **Mayuzumi C. :** lo tau dari siapa cerita itu?

 **Muratsushi :** orang Sei-chin sendiri yang cerita

 **Muratsushi :** sambil senyum senyum, malah

 **Rainbow :** koq mendadaq wa kangen senyumnya Sei ya..

 **AoDaiki :** HALAH CUMAN BISA LIAT SENYUMNYA DARI LAYAR LAPTOP AJA SOK SOK AN ACARA KANGEN

 **Rainbow :** GOSAH NGEGAS AJG, GUA SENPAI LU

 **AoDaiki :** oiya maap

 **M. Shintarou :** tapi sumpah demi sempaq bulukan Aomine, gua garela si Sei sama om om lucknut gitu

 **AoDaiki :** ebgst gua lagi yg kena kan nying

 **Takazunari :** kok Shin-chan tau kalo sempaknya Aomine bulukan?

 **Takazunari :** jangan-jangan..

 **M. Shintarou :** Y g gitu juga njir

 **Muratsushi :** AoMido?

 **M. Shintarou :** gua tampol lu janda

 **TigerKaga :** nampol janda itu dosa

 **TigerKaga :** g kesian apa. Udh g punya husbu, e masi ditampol orang laen

 **M. Shintarou :** bcd u smw. Gua sleding pake sarung babeh satu satu mampus lu

 **Tetsuya :** e tp bener juga kata Mido-kun

 **Tetsuya :** kok Sei-kun demennya sama yg om om y

 **TigerKaga :** bosen sm yg seumuran, makanya nyari yg berpengalaman

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** mungkin karna Levi lebih perkasa juga (?)

 **RyotaKise :** kok w ambigay

 **Takazunari :** apanya yg perkasa?

 **Rainbow :** Sei demennya yg kuat dan perkasa yha :')

 **AoDaiki :** y masi lebih perkasa gua la.

 **AoDaiki :** Levi udh bangkotan, udh loyo kali

 **Tetsuya :** halah banyak ngibul

 **Tetsuya :** masi lebih perkasa mana sm gua yg ngebobol pertama kali?

 **Mayuzumi C. :** bgst

 **Takazunari :** gua baru ngeh anjir

 **Takazunari :** perbincangan 18++++ ini

 **RyotaKise :** Kurokocchi pamer bat najis

 **RyotaKise :** besok lu mati, kaga ada yg mao nguburin si

 **Tetsuya :** ada Sei-kun. Selo

 **Rainbow :** tp gimana ceritanya si Sei bisa balikan sama itu manusia jejadian?

 **Muratsushi :** g sengaja ketemuan di halte. Reunian. Nostalgia bareng. Tukeran id line. Kebablasan d

 **RyotaKise :** rasanya pen gua tikung

 **AoDaiki :** 2

 **Muratsushi :** 3

 **Rainbow :** 4

 **Takazunari :** 5

 **Tetsuya :** 6

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** 7

 **TigerKaga :** 8

 **Mayuzumi C. :** 9

 **M. Shintarou :** tiati lu pada abis dilindes sepeda pamili-nya Levi

 **Takazunari :** halah mau nulis 10 aja tsun bgt

 **M. Shintarou :** gua lakban juga jari lu

 **Mayuzumi C. :** sepedanya Levi udh rusak, abis nabrak tiang listrik pas lagi trek-trek an katanya

 **Mayuzumi C. :** jadi gabisa buat lindes orang

 **Tetsuya :** trus tiang listriknya gpp kan?

 **Mayuzumi C. :** g, tiangnya masuk ICU

 **RyotaKise :** RIP tiang listrik

 **Rainbow :** tulul :))

 **AoDaiki :** kalo tiang listriknya sampe masuk ICU, apa kabar sepeda sama orangnya?

 **Muratsushi :** si Levi mah baik2 aja

 **Muratsushi :** wong si cebol itu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai manusia terkuat sepanjang sejarah

 **Muratsushi :** soalnya katanya bisa ngalahin sodara gua si titan dalam sekali tebas

 **Tetsuya :** bocah chunni kebanyakan ngemil bubuk chiki gini ni

 **TigerKaga :** halah

 **TigerKaga :** cuman gegara menang tawuran sama bocah kampung sebelah aja songong bat njs

 **Takazunari :** oh yg katanya ngelawan bocah2 kampung durian runtuh itu ya?

 **Takazunari :** Yang ketuanya si kembar gundul pendek itu?

 **AoDaiki :** iye

 **AoDaiki :** bocah imbisil lawan bocah idiot

 **RyotaKise :** y jelas Levi menang lah

 **RyotaKise :** wong yg dilawan bocah kurang gizi yg g naik kelas trus g numbuh2

 **Mayuzumi C. :** gue heran kenapa Sei mau sama om om chuuni cem Levi

 **Mayuzumi C. :** dipelet apa si

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** palingan si Levi pake susuk

 **AoDaiki :** susuk kalo masuk ke badannya Levi, langsung karatan semua njir

 **RyotaKise :** Levi pake susuk, eh susuknya langsung keluar lagi

 **RyotaKise :** g sanggup katanya

 **Rainbow :** hidup itu keras naq

 **Tetsuya :** sebenernya om om itu punya kelebihan kaga si

 **TigerKaga :** kaga

 **TigerKaga :** udah tua, chunni, kebanyakan micin, pendek, cebol, mini, sukanya marah dan nendang, et dah minus semua kelakuannya

 **Takazunari :** eh barusan gua liat di ig nya Levi

 **Takazunari :** si bantet itu abis bikin video tutorial ngik-ngik masa

 **Rainbow :** itu apaan njir

 **Takazunari :** Masha bengek ngik-ngik

 **Takazunari :** cari aja di yutup, senpai

 **AoDaiki :** E GBLG GUA NGAKAK

 **TigerKaga :** buset, kaga inget umur

 **M. Shintarou :** kacamata gua pecah

 **Muratsushi :** dia kaga malu apa

 **Tetsuya :** gua yang nonton aja malu

 **RyotaKise :** awkwkwkwkw gua juga barusan liat

 **RyotaKise :** om om g know stand wkwk

 **Muratsushi :** gua jadi khawatir sama Sei-chin

 **Mayuzumi C. :** itu si Sei beneran ga kena jampi2 kan?

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** mungkin gue harus ketemuan sama Sei-chan pas dia udh balik dari Seoul, buat ngomongin masalah ini

 **AoDaiki :** halah eeq, bilang aja mau modusan

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** Daki-chan tolong bahasanya dijaga ya

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** atau saya bilangin bapak saya

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** bapak saya polwan

 **TigerKaga :** AQKWKWKWKW

 **Rainbow :** e anj gua ngakak

 **RyotaKise :** RIP humor gua :')

 **Takazunari :** gua retjeh kan nying

 **AoDaiki :** pantes aja lu gemulai anjir wkwkwk

 **M. Shintarou :** hm

 **M. Shintarou :** Sei harus bawa lucky item nya setiap saat, biar terhindar dari segala macam sihir dan jampi jampi

 **M. Shintarou :** dan lucky item Sei adalah seorang selingkuhan berambut hijau, berkacamata, mantan shooting guard dengan tinggi 195 cm, dan bermarga Midorima

 **AoDaiki :** gampar tyda y

 **Muratsushi :** masi saya pantau, bentar lagi saya gigit rabies lo sat -nigou-

 **Takazunari :** masi saya pelototin, bentar lagi saya setrum mati lo njing -alessandro volta-

 **RyotaKise :** masi saya liatin, bentar lagi gua injek modar lu nyet -titan kolosal-

 **Mayuzumi C. :** menuju ketololan dan melampauinya -buzz lightyear-

 **Rainbow :** ya Tuhan, berikan saya mukjizat untuk nampol orang lewat internet -korban meme-

 **TigerKaga :** pasi pararasi pasi pirasi para -opet-

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** ... ... ... ... -limbad-

 **M. Shintarou :** y namanya juga usaha ngapa si

 **RyotaKise :** iy in

 **TigerKaga :** Kuroko mana ni, biasanya dia paling semangat kalo ngehina orang

 **Takazunari :** tobat kali

 **Muratsushi :** muka doang polos, otak sama kelakuan bejadnya g ketulungan

 **AoDaiki :** don't people cover by his judge :)

 **RyotaKise :** Ahomine sekalinya bego ya bego

 **Rainbow :** shy gua punya kouhai kek lu :)

 **Mayuzumi C. :** sebenernya kelebihan Aomine tu apa si?

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** bikin orang bawaannya pen nabok :)

 _Tetsuya invited Levi Angker-man to the group_

 **RyotaKise :** WTF ITU APA APAAN NJENG

 **Takazunari :** BURUAN DI CANCEL GUBLU

 _Levi Angker-man joined the group_

 **Levi Angker-man :** Oh jadi ini

 **Levi Angker-man :** LU KAN YANG NGOMONGIN GUA DI PEROSOTAN

 **Levi Angker-man :** eh salah

 **Levi Angker-man :** LU KAN YANG NGOMONGIN GUA DI GRUP

 **Levi Angker-man :** NGAKU LU

 **Rainbow :** INI APAAN NJIR NGAPA SI CEBOL SATU BISA NYASAR KESINI

 **Tetsuya :** sori gengs

 **Tetsuya :** dibajak Levi

 **RyotaKise :** KOK BISA

 **Levi Angker-man :** EH GOSAH NGEGAS PAKE NGATAIN GUA CEBOL SEGALA

 **Levi Angker-man :** GUA CARI LU KE AMRIK

 **Rainbow :** E LU JUGA NGEGAS ANJ

 **Muratsushi :** Levi ngapain disini?

 **Levi Angker-man :** eh titan janda, kasi tau temen2 lu buat gausah ngerecokin hubungan gua sama Sei

 **AoDaiki :** heran gua, ngapa mantan terindah gua bisa jatuh ke setan ragunan macem lu

 **Levi Angker-man :** gosah banyak bcd, gua juga heran ngapa Sei punya mantan bulukan kek lu

 **TigerKaga :** heh cangcorang, jangan ngejelekin temen gua

 **TigerKaga :** yang boleh menghina Aomine, hanya temen temennya dia

 **AoDaiki :** gtw mau terhura atau ngebacok

 **Takazunari :** lagian lu ngapain nyasar ke sini si, gimana ceritanya

 **Tetsuya :** jadi gini

 **Tetsuya :** si Mikasa kan barusan nganterin buku ke gua, e ternyata dianterin abangnya. Trus abangnya nyelonong masuk dan ngerebut hp gua sambil ngedumel kalo kupingnya panas gegara banyak yg ngomongin dia

 **Takazunari :** oh si Levi itu abangnya Mikasa?

 **Mayuzumi C. :** semacam punya indera ke 10

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** oh ini pacarnya Sei-chan sekarang?

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** gapunya etika sama sekali ya:) apa dia dulu ga diajarin tata krama? Tiba2 dateng dan marah marah. Sok ngelabrak padahal kenal juga engga

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** harusnya inget umur dan ngasih contoh ke yang lebih muda. Ini malah nol banget sopan santun

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** situ sehat?

 **RyotaKise :** PANUTANQ ❤

 **Takazunari :** PUJA MIBUCHI REO

 **Levi Angker-man :** gausah sok deh lu

 **Levi Angker-man :** lu sendiri ngejelekin dan ngehina gua kan. Ngerusuh atas hubungan gua sama Sei. Emang lu pikir itu sopan? Gausah ngomongin tata krama kalo lo sendiri gajauh beda dari gua, masih ngomongin orang dibelakang

 **Levi Angker-man :** lu semua laki kan? Kok nyinyir nya di sosmed? Giliran ketemu langsung, menciut kaya anak tikus

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** lu punya bukti ga? BUKTIIN DULU SINI BARU LU BACOT

 **M. Shintarou :** baru kali ini gua ngeliat Mibuchi marah

 **Rainbow :** serem njir

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** lagipula, apa lu butuh kaca? Lu sendiri mainnya labrakan cem anak cewek, dateng tetiba marah di grup orang tanpa sebab yg jelas dan bukti yang otentik. Situ laki bukan?!

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** gausah sok disini. Mungkin lu bisa berbuat seenaknya sama orang lain, tapi lu gabisa kaya gitu ke kita. Cari mati namanya

 **Levi Angker-man :** halah lu sendiri juga sok. Coba ketemu langsung, paling sujud2 minta maaf

 **AoDaiki :** najis lo anj

 **MibuLoveSeichan :** sumpah demi Tuhan gua paling jijik sama manusia kaya gini. Ngerasa dirinya setinggi langit. Padahal diatas langit masih ada langit

 **Mayuzumi C. :** gausah gegayaan. Disini satu lawan sepuluh, lo bisa apa?

 **Mayuzumi C. :** sebenernya otak lu dimana si? Kececer di jalan atau gimana?

 **Rainbow :** secara harfiah, kita sebenernya engga saling kenal lho. Lu aja engga kenal kita semua kan. Trus ngapain lu tetiba ngebacot dimari?

 **Levi Angker-man :** Ya emang bener kita ga saling kenal, tapi lu pada berencana ngerusak hubungan gua sama Sei, kan?

 **Rainbow :** BUKTINYA KITA MAU PHO-IN LU APA BGST

 **Rainbow :** grup ini emang isinya cuman manusia2 berotak miring yang geblek nan somplak

 **Rainbow :** tapi kita ga sejahat dan sekotor itu buat ngancurin hubungan orang njing

 **Levi Angker-man :** heran gue kenapa Sei bisa berteman dengan lo semua

 **Mayuzumi C. :** heh cebol

 **Mayuzumi C. :** gosah sok iye

 **Mayuzumi C. :** lu sekarang emang pacarnya Sei. Tapi inget, kita yang ada di grup ini dulunya bukan sekedar mantan Akashi Seijuurou. Kami lebih dari itu. Partner, sahabat, teman seperjuangan, saudara. Kami berjuang bersama sama dari titik nol. Menangis bersama, tertawa bersama. Kami yang tau seluk beluk kehidupan Sei. Saat dimana ia mulai membangun pijakan, maka kami lah yang menyokongnya agar bisa naik menuju puncak. Saat dia mulai lelah, kami yang menyemangatinya agar terus maju. Saat ia mencapai puncak, maka kami pula yang tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Seijuurou itu segalanya bagi kami, begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **Mayuzumi C. :** lo boleh jadi orang pertama diantara kami yang kenal sama Sei. Tapi yang harus lo catet, eksistensi kami jauh lebih berharga daripada lo yang dateng dengan tiba2 di kehidupan dia setelah belasan tahun engga ketemu. Kami yang selalu ada dari awal seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang biasa, menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang luar biasa.

 **Mayuzumi C. :** dibandingkan kami, lo bukan apa apa bagi Sei. Lo bukan orang yang ada saat Sei terpuruk. Lu juga bukan orang yang ada saat Sei sedih, atau bahagia. Tapi kami semua selalu ada buat dia, kapanpun dan dalam kondisi apapun

 **Mayuzumi C. :** jadi, gausah banyak bcd lagi lu

 **RyotaKise :** aw ❤

 **Takazunari :** :')

 **M. Shintarou :** lo kalah, Lev. Pergi sana

 **Muratsushi :** sans, disini kita bersaing secara sehat. Kalo emang Sei-chin udh milih lo, ya kita gaakan sekotor itu untuk ngerusak hubungan kalian. Biar aja Sei-chin yang nentuin kebahagiaan dia sendiri

 **Levi Angker-man :** oke gua ngalah. Bukan berarti gua kalah sama bocah kaya kalian ya. Tp gua mau liat seberapa besar kebenaran omongan lo

 **Levi Angker-man :** gua pegang janji lo, titan

 _Levi Angker-man left the group_

.

.

.

.

Hika's note

Astatank ini makin retjeh dan gaje wkwk. Harusnya full humor tp ngapa ada drama nyelip coba cem cabe. Ah syudahlah. Niatnya wordsnya cuman 1k tp ngapa kebablasan jadi 3k si elah


	3. It's time to say goodbye!

Minna-san, hallo!

Saya Hinamori Hikari, ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader yang sudi menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya-karya Hika. Entah itu di fandom ini atau fandom sebelah. Terimakasih juga telah memberi semangat pada Hika entah itu berupa review ataupun sekadar fav+follow. Untuk silent reader juga, makasih udah sempetin baca ya :D

Jadi, tujuan Hika membuat ini adalah untuk memberitahu pada para readers bahwa Hika sudah pindah ke **wattpad**. Kenapa? Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Hika memutuskan hal seperti ini. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya :D

Dan ada beberapa cerita di lapak ini yang Hika ikut bawa(?) ke wattpad. **Salah satunya cerita ini. Chapter satunya juga sudah di publish disana.** Jadi, silahkan mampir wattpad Hika untuk membaca kelanjutan ceritanya. **Masih ada lanjutannya kok, tenang aja.** Gabakal discontinued. Cuman pindah lapak doang :D

Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas semuanya yaaa minna (๑・ω-)～

.

Regard; Hinamori Hikari

.

 **Find me on Wattpad; hinamorihika_**


End file.
